Goodbye
by Carissa Park
Summary: Goodbye sung by Miley Cyrus - Sehun and Luhan SONGFIC - DLDR, TYPO(S)


Carissa Park's Present,

**GOODBYE**

_SEHUN & LUHAN_

.

_**Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**_

**[Italic and Bold :: Flashback]**

.

.

_**Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucah dan seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata indah tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman. Sepi dan sunyi menghampiri keduanya. Suasana terasa sangat canggung dan mencekat. **_

_**Lama keduanya terdiam, hingga si pemuda angkat bicara.**_

"_**Aku kini telah sadar, perbedaan 4 tahun pada umur kita bukanlah hal sepele. Dan aku masih terlalu kekanakan untuk mengerti hal itu..." si pemuda tampan menghela nafas, ia menatap pemuda lain yang duduk disebelahnya. "...lebih baik kita berpisah."**_

_**Namja cantik itu menatap langit mendung yang menyiratkan betapa kelamnya suasana hatinya. Mata cantiknya kini terarah pada—mantan—kekasihnya. "Sehun-ah... kau...serius?"**_

"_**Luhan-hyung, aku tahu selama ini aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Luhan-hyung..." Pemuda tampan itu berdiri, menatap Luhan yang tengah tertunduk. "...goodbye."**_

.

Mata rusa milik Luhan terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat bangun tidur adalah atap kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda. Pemuda cantik itu mendudukan tubuhnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto di bedside table di sebelahnya. Sebuah foto dirinya dan Sehun—mantan kekasihnya—yang sialnya masih Luhan cintai hingga kini. Luhan menghela nafas, meletakkan foto itu disampingnya. Luhan mengambil ponsel putih miliknya dan memutar sebuah lagu yang—lagi – lagi mengingatkan dia tentang Sehun.

Luhan melempar ponselnya disebelah figura foto tadi.

"_I remember when we kissed, I still felt it on my lips..._" Luhan mulai mengerakkan bibirnya ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diputar. "_The time that you danced with me, with no music playing.._"

.

"_**Luhan-hyung?"**_

_**Luhan menoleh kearah belakang, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Itu adalah Sehhun—seorang namja yang Luhan cintai, kekasih Luhan tentu saja. **_

_**Luhan tersenyum, "Sehun-ah."**_

"_**Kenapa berlatih dance sendiri?"**_

"_**Semuanya sudah pulang, dan aku ingin melepas penat." Jawab Luhan masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau sudah sampai di kampusku, eum?"**_

_**Sehun hanya tersenyum.**_

_**Sehun mematikan musik menghentak yang masih terdengar. Sehun menatap kearah kaca yang ada dihadapannya, tepatnya menatap refleksi Luhan. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, mengisyaratkan namja cantik itu untuk berjalan kearahnya. Luhan menurut. Namja itu menghampiri Sehun, berdiri disebelah Sehun. Keduanya menatap refleksi mereka di kaca, tersenyum satu sama lain.**_

"_**Hyung, berdansalah denganku."**_

_**Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Ha?"**_

_**Sehun mengabaikan tatapan bingun Luhan. Namja tampan itu meraih tangan kanan Luhan, meletakkan tangan itu di pundaknya. Tangan kiri sang kekasih Sehun genggam dengan erat. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Perlahan, Sehun menggerakkan kakinya dan Luhan mengikutinya.**_

_**Keduanya berdansa tanpa musik, mengandalkan hati mereka.**_

_**Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun yang hangat. Sehun tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.**_

"_**Luhan-hyung..." Panggil Sehun**_

_**Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun. "Eum?"**_

_**Sehun menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan perlahan. Ia menutup matanya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun menutup matanya hanya menatap Sehun bingung, namun wajahnya memerah. Hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, kini ia ikut menutup kedua mata indahnya.**_

_**Lama keduanya saling melumat pelan, hingga koneksi itu terputus.**_

_**Sehun tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan-hyung."**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."**_

.

Satu tetes airmata mengalir di pipi Luhan.

Namja itu menangis.

Luhan masih mengingat jelas memori itu. Kejadian masa lalu itu terus berputar di otak Luhan bagaikan sebuah film. Memori – memori manis itu lah yang Luhan ingin lupakan. Kenangan masa lalu bersama seorang yang mengisi penuh hatinya.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Ia kembali menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Otaknya terus memutar kenangan – kenangan manis yang Luhan ingin hapus.

Jujur, ia merindukan Sehun.

Merindukan sosok yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda tampan yang memilikki wajah dingin. Namja yang mengisi hari – harinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Pemuda yang terus membuat Luhan tersenyum. Pemuda yang resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya 3 bulan ini. Pemuda yang—sialnya—masih Luhan cintai hingga kini.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga suara ponselnya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Luhan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, ringtone ini hanya akan berbunyi bila si pemanggil adalah—

"Sehun?"

—mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan menatap ponselnya cemas, ia bingung harus mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak. Tapi Luhan menetapkan hatinya. Ia menekan tombol virtual hijau pada layar touch gadget itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Luhan-hyung, aku kira kau tak akan mengangkatnya."_

"..."

Luhan terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Suara Sehun di line seberang terdengar berbeda. Bukan Sehun yang biasanya. Suara itu terdengar begitu... _sendiri?_

"Hyung, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Te-tentu.."

"Aku... memlikki seorang kekasih, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih yang lebih tua 4 tahun dariku."

Luhan menahan nafasnya, Sehun... berbicara tentang Luhan kan?

"Walaupun aku berpisah dengannya, aku masih mengingat kenangan kami. Aku masih mengingat ketika kami berciuman, aku masih merasakan manis bibirnya pada bibirku. Ketika kamu berdansa tanpa musik, romantis bukan?"

Luhan terkejut. Sehun masih mengingatnya? Bahkan setelah 3 bulan mereka berpisah? Bahkan setelah keduanya tak berinteraksi sama sekali? Luhan meneteskan airmatanya.

"And my biggest regret is... saying goodbye to him."

Diseberang sana Sehun menangis, Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Luhan ikut meneteskan airmatanya, isakan pedih itu memenuhi kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah...hiks..."

"Hyung...aku yang bodoh, aku yang terlalu kekanakan. Walaupun aku mengatakan aku keberatan dengan perbedaan umur kita...tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku bodoh, hyung... mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kukatakan. Tapi..." Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan, "...maukah kau kembali pada Sehun yang bodoh ini?"

Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi. Ia terisak begitu keras, dan airmata Luhan mengalir dengan deras. "Luhan adalah manusia yang lebih bodoh karena dia mau kembali pada Sehun yang bodoh."

Sehun terisak, "Mianhae..."

"No more sorry, Sehun-ah. Kita perbaiki semuanya dari awal. Saranghae."

"I love you more, Luhan.."

_**END**_

_No comment. But, I need your review guys^^_


End file.
